Gunther Weingartner
Basic Information Gunther Weingartner (4198-4244) was a Narikatonose Politician in the Bundesrepublik Darnussia und Narikaton. He was the founder and leader of the NLP (Nationale Liberale Partei) from 4238 until his death at the hands of a Darnussian Gunman. Early Life Weingartner was born into a poor farming family on the outskirts of Merenburg in the year 4198. His parents were Friedrich Weingartner and Erika Wessenstein. A childhood prodigy, he was able to earn a scholarship at a local private school. His parents barely made a living themselves to support Gunther. In 4216 At age 18, Weingartner graduated and managed to earn an Academic Scholarship at the Bundesuniversitat in Merenburg. It was here that Weingartner began to develop his political views. Weingartner graduated in 4220 and pursued a career in finance, working at a banking franchise in Merenburg. Through this job, Weingartner managed to lift himself and his family out of poverty. Weingartner's intelligence was well received in the company and he steadily rose through the ranks to become Assistant Managing Director in 4228. The bank Weingartner worked for went bankrupt in 4232 and Weingartner bought the company from his former boss at an expectionally cheap price. Over the next three years, Weingartner managed to stabilise the company and expanded outside of the city into other cities in the Republic. In 4238, Weingartner and a friend from University Phillip Rahner founded the Nationale Liberale Partei. Political Career Weingartner began to propose bills from outside of the Bundestag and managed to get many of them through. He found common ground with the progressive parties on social issues and the Conservative Parties on Economic Policy. Weingartner became a controversial figure when he began to feud with the Darnussian Independence Party over policy issues.Despite all this, the 4239 election became a surprising success for his party which had considered itself lucky to get any seats in its first ever election. Despite the NLP's support however, the Thallerist Party could not form a government leading to new elections a year later. The NLP suffered a setback in which it lost many seats mainly due to the Left Faction of the Thallerist party picking up many seats. The 4241 followed another Bundestag in disarray as elections were called again. The NLP rebounded, regaining lost votes however the number of seats in the parliament was reduced meaning only 14 Mp's could remain. The 4243 Election saw the NLP enter government for the first time in a coalition with the ER and the RTN. It controlled the ministries of "Finance", "Environment and Tourism" and "Trade and Industry". Towards the end of his life, Weingartner formed the NLP Paramillitary Sohne Der Freiheit. Shooting and Death In July of 4244, Weingartner was shot outside the NLP headquarters by Sibren Hengelaar a Darnussian member of the former Liberal Party paramilitary. Weingartner remained in critical condition until he died in December of 4244. He was given a full state funeral. In response to Weingartner's shooting, the joint paramillitaries of the NLP, RTN and ER effectively wiped out the membership of the Liberal Party including prominent members such as Alexander Feigenbaum. Email Controversy In the aftermath of Weingartner's death, the Voice of Narikaton News Network reported a set of leaked emails detailing an exchange between him and the Conservative Unionist Party. While the authenticity of the emails has been disputed, most experts believe it to be true. "With the end of Selene Von Thaller's leadership of the ER and the rise of extremist leadership, we are reconsidering our general support for them. I have come to your party as we have generally stayed on good terms disputes our differences. Our rift with the Liberals and the DVP is still large and we will therefore not openly support your coalition. I needed to say this as the reputation of the NLP seems to be shifting to that of fascist apologists. We will not go public on this yet, just know that should the ER or the RTN try anything, we will make sure to stop them. On another note, we would like to reconcile with the Liberals and end the bad blood between us. Could you ask them on our behalf? Our rift with the DVP is too great however and the dust needs to settle. Gunther Weingartner NLP Leader" KUP: "We would welcome your endorsement for president in both round one and two. We will work with you. And will help to improve your relations with the LP" '' '' "Weingartner: "We plan to form cabinet with the Thallerists. We cannot display our true colours yet especially with the early election. There is also pressure from some in my party to continue our support. We will let them govern until the situation degenerates and they try to start a genocide. We will then pull our support and defect to your side. The ER cannot find out about this plan. I think that from the inside of their government my party can finally crush them. '' '' Gunther Weingartner NLP Leader" Given this set of emails, it is still debated whether Weingartner was a Thallerist Sympathiser or only saw them as temporary allies. Legacy Weingartner's legacy lived on in the NLP until it merged with the Iron Ring. He is still remembered for his accomplishments within the country. Mostly Libertarian Conservatives admired his policies and continue to use him as an example of a rags to riches story. Family In 4234, Weingartner married Ursula Hengsbach and had a son named Dietrich and a daughter named Veronika. His descendants are mostly members of the Classical Liberal Faction in the Thallerist Unity Party. Trivia * Weingartner was only 11 years old when the Thallerist Reich Collapsed * His ancestors once ran Vineyards outside Merenburg hence the name Weingartner. During the era of Communist Rule, the family owned Vineyards were collectivised and seized. Category:Narikatonites Category:Narikaton Category:Liberalism